Poor Joanie
by Writergirl2015
Summary: Joanie Cunningham is being bullied at school, but nobody doesn't know anything about the bullied, expect for her best friend Jenny. Will she ever tell anyone? How will her family react? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Happy Days story, so please be nice and go easy on me. Thank you! :)**

Joanie Cunningham was 15 years old and is now in high school, she made new good friends. But after couple of weeks, she been getting bullied by these mean girls and it's getting worst. She wanted to tell someone but she's didn't think no one would care. The mean girls keep telling her nobody cares about her and want nothing to do with her. Anyway, she was in her room staring out the window letting tears slide down on her face and she quickly wipes her tears away when she heard the door knock. "Hey Joanie!" She heard her big brother Richie Cunningham yelled. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Joanie yelled back.

Then she sat up on her bed letting out a sniffed and walked out of her room and walked downstairs to see her family at the dinner table.

"I knew it, they don't care about me." Joanie mutters quietly.

Then she walks to the table and sat down.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Howard asked his daughter.

"Fine." Joanie mutters quietly.

"Dear, are you alright?" Marion asks her.

"Actually mom, I-I'm not feeling so well." Joanie lied. "May I go in up to bed."

"Sure sweetheart." Howard said.

Then Joanie ran upstairs to her and jumped on her bed crying.

"Why me?" Joanie asked herself. "Why me?"

At night, Joanie was having a hard time sleeping feeling sad and alone. "Nobody loves or cares about me." She mutters to herself.

Just then she heard her door open.

"Joanie?" She heard Richie asked. "Hey, you awake?"

Joanie slowly rolled over to see Richie at her bedside.

"No." Joanie replied.

"What's wrong?" Richie asked as he sat down on her bed.

"N-nothing, I'm just...really tired and emotional...you know how girls are." She lied and try fake laughed.

She knew Richie wasn't stupid, but she feels like Richie actually doesn't care about her anymore, ever since he started collage.

"Well, try going to sleep, Kay kiddo." Richie said kissing her head. "Goodnight."

"G'nigh Rich." Joanie says as Richie left the room. "...I love you too, big brother."

Then Joanie cried herself to sleep again.

The next morning Joanie got up to go to school again, and when she left to go to school her family was so busy to at least say goodbye to her. Anyway, one she got to school she saw her best friend Jenny Piccalo running up to her. "Joanie, there you are!" Jenny said. "I was trying to call you last night. Are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"No, my family doesn't even care about me or love me, or even Fonzie." Joanie told her. "Let's face it Jenny, I'm nobody."

"Well you got that right." They looked over to see Joanie's Bullied there with her friends.

"Go away Ginger, nobody wants to hear or see you." Jenny said.

"Well I was just agreeing with Joanie about her family and Fonzie not loving or caring about her." Ginger said rudely.

"How about you shut up and just leave." Jenny said defending for Joanie.

"Whatever, later losers." Ginger said leaving with her friends.

"Joanie you ok?" Jenny asked. "You don't believe the words she says, because they are not true."

"I'm not sure Jenny," Joanie admits. "Let's just go to class."

"Ok." Jenny said feeling bad for her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Joanie was doing her homework in her bedroom and then she walked downstairs to see Richie talking on the phone.

"Ok Chuck," Richie said. "See ya later bro."

Then Richie hung up the phone.

"Was that Chuck? Did he want to talk to me?" Joanie asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry Joanie, Chuck had to go." Richie told her. "And I gotta go meet up the guys, the TV dinner is in the fridge ok."

Then Richie left the house.

"Great, Chuck was too busy to talk and Richie didn't even wanna stay home to be with their baby sister." Joanie said to herself. "My brothers really don't love me at all." Just then the kitchen door opens to see Fonzie coming in.

"Hey Shortcake, where's everyone else?" Fonzie asked.

"Dad had to work late, moms at grandmas and Richie just went to meet up with Potsie and Ralph." Joanie told him.

"Oh ok, well I gotta go now." Fonzie said kissing her head. "I got a hot date, whoa!" Then Joanie was alone in the house.

"Correction, nobody loves me." Joanie mutters sadly as tears rolled down her cheek. "Nobody loves me at all….mom and dad don't even want be with their daughter either." Then Joanie cried even harder, but with everyone else…they were really starting to worry about Joanie and her behavior.

 **Short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After Joanie cried herself to sleep that night, she was having a nightmare about everyone not caring about her or even loved her at all. "Mom? What's for dinner?" Joanie asked as she enters the kitchen. "Sorry Joanie, I forgot about you...I think you'll just have to make your own then." Marion told her coldly.

Then Joanie walks out the kitchen feeling hurt and confused.

"Joanie, why are you still here?" Howard asked annoyed.

"Richie, what's going on?" Joanie asked.

"Ugh, can't you see I'm on the phone!" Richie snapped. "Yeah, I know Chuck, she's a pain little sister."

Joanie step back feeling Hurt and then Fonzie came and she ran over to him.

"Whoa, hands off the jacket you little squirt!" Fonzie yelled.

"Fonzie, it's me. Shortcake." Joanie told him.

"More like Shortbrat." Fonzie laughed.

Then Potsie and Ralph came in.

"Potsie, Ralph, you gotta help me!" Joanie begged them.

"Potsie, why this little girl talking to us?" Ralph asked coldly.

"I don't know Malph," Potsie said crossing his arms.

"Well maybe she's an insane little chick." Ralph joked. "Even in a nightmare I still got it!" Ralph laughed.

Then Joanie back up starting to tear up.

"N-no, no this is not happening. No!" Joanie screamed.

Out of the nightmare, in Richie's room, Richie was awake from Joanie's screams. So he jumps out of bed quickly as he can, and ran in Joanie's room.

"Joanie! Wake up!" Richie yelled shaking his little sister up. "It's just a dream baby sis! Please wake up!"

Just then Marion, Howard and Fonzie came in.

"What's going on?" Howard asked.

Then Joanie sat up on her bed shaking and crying while Richie holds her in his arms. "What's the matter Shortcake?" Fonzie asked walking to her other side of the bed.

Joanie just looks up at her family and started to cry in Richie's arms.

"I'll take care of this mom and dad." Richie said.

"Ok," Marion said kissing Joanie's head. "It's only a dream sweetheart. Goodnight boys."

Then Howard and Marion left the room.

"You ok Joanie?" Fonzie asked.

But Joanie just shook her head no.

"What was the dream about?" Richie asks her.

"...Richie?" Joanie asked. "Fonzie...do you guys...still love me?"

Richie and Fonzie looked up at each other with worries look in their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at Arnold's Richie, Fonzie, Potsie and Ralph were sitting in their booth talking about what Joanie had asked Richie and Fonzie the night before. "So she asked if you guys still loved her." Potsie asked.

Both boys nod their head.

"Then why would she ask that?" Ralph asked.

"We wish we knew," Richie admits. "But...she wouldn't tell us."

Then Fonzie slams his hand against the table.

"I can't take it, something is wrong with my shortcake!" Fonzie says.

"Did you tell your folks what she said?" Potsie asked Richie.

"No, I didn't wanna worry them too much since they're going away for a week." Richie told them.

"Yeah, that is true Cunningham." Fonzie agreed.

"Where is Joanie?" Al asked.

"She's at home." Richie told him.

"Hey, how about we go see her." Ralph suggested.

"That's a great idea Malph, let's go fellas." Fonzie said as the boys got up and left Arnold.

At home Joanie was curled up on the couch watching TV, but she fell asleep. Then the guys walked in the house, walking over to Joanie and Richie gently shook her.

"Joanie, hey we're home." Richie said softly.

Then Joanie slowly opens her eyes to see Richie, Fonzie, Potsie and Ralph there.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Fonzie asked.

"Ok I guess." Joanie frowned.

But the guys looked at each other feeling so badly for her.

"Hey, how about we make you a nice dinner huh?" Richie asked.

"Why? So you can leave me again?" Joanie asked.

"No, we're gonna eat with you." Potsie told her as Richie help her up and let Joanie cuddle close to Richie.

"Really?" Joanie asked.

"Yep." Ralph said smiles.

"Richie, can Chuck come home?" Joanie asked her Big brother.

Then Richie let out a sigh.

"I wish he would too kiddo, but he can't" Richie says.

"Please?" Joanie asked giving him the eyes.

"Ok, after dinner I'll call him." Richie told her.

"Yay thanks big brother." Joanie cheered as he hugged him.

"No problem little sister." Richie said hugging her back.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Joanie went upstairs to do her homework while the guys stay downstairs, Potsie and Ralph were watching TV; Fonzie was sitting on the counter next to Richie, while Richie dialed the numbers to call his older brother Chuck.

"Hello?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck? It's me, Richie." Richie told him.

"Oh hey little brother, what's up?" Chuck asked.

"Listen, do you think you can move back home?" Richie asks.

"Richie, I wish I can…but I can't." Chuck started.

"It's Joanie." Richie told him.

"What's the matter? What happened? Is she ok?" Chuck asked worrying.

"I don't know, and she asked me if you can come home and she did seem upset that you had to go when she wanted to talked to you." Richie told him and he could hear Chuck swears under his breath feeling bad for their baby sister.

"Ok, I'll come home." Chuck told him. "Do mom and dad know?"

"I didn't have a gut to tell them," Richie said. "I didn't wanna worry them."

"Oh Rich, you should've told them." Chuck said.

"I know, but please…for Joanie." Richie begged.

Then he heard Chuck sighed.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Chuck said.

"Thanks big brother." Richie said.

"Hey, no problem little brother." He heard Chuck said. "If something bothering my favorite youngsters, I would always come home to them."

Then Richie smiled.

"Kay by Chuck." Richie said hanging up and looked up at Fonzie. "He's coming home."

Fonzie sticks his thumb up and then Joanie came back downstairs.

"Hey Joanie, how was homework?" Richie asked her.

"Hard." Joanie replied. "But I got them all done."

"Ayyy, that's great Shortcake." Fonzie said kissing her head.

"Joanie, Chuck said he'll be coming home soon." Richie told her.

"Yay! Thanks big brother!" Richie cheered as she kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Then she ran upstairs.

"Fonzie, I'm worried." Richie admits. "Something is bothering my baby sister and I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down Cunningham." Fonzie said putting his hands on his shoulders. "Let me go talk to her."

"Ok." Richie nods as Fonzie walks upstairs.

Fonzie enter Joanie's bedroom.

"Hey Fonzie," Joanie greeted him.

"Hey Shortcake, hey um how about we have a talk shall we?" Fonzie asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Ok." Joanie replied.

"What was that all about last night?" Fonzie asked her.

Joanie knew what he was talking about.

"I um…I don't know, you know…sometime people say crazy stuffs." Joanie lied. "I'm fine Fonzie, honest."

Then she ran out of the room.

"She just lied to the Fonz?" Fonzie asked himself. "Whoa!"

Then he walked out of her room.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Wednesday; Joanie came home from school with tears rolling down her face. Her bullies spread rumors about her. "Richie? Fonzie?" She shut the door putting her books down on the table and picked up the note that Richie wrote to her. "Joanie, I had to go to practice with Ralph and Potsie, Fonzie is at the garage, but I warmed up your TV dinner." Then Joanie went in the kitchen to eat her dinner and did the dishes. Then she heard the door bell rang and she ran over to the door, opening it to see her best friend Jenny there who walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jenny asked her.

"What do you think?" Joanie asked.

Then Jenny hugged her.

"Did you tell your brothers?" Jenny asked her.

"No," Joanie replied. "But they do seem to care."

"They do Joanie, don't listen to those girls." Jenny told her. "They are wrong and stupid!"

Then Joanie smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Jenny." Joanie said.

Then the door open and it was Richie and Joanie's older brother Chuck.

"Chuck!" Joanie yelled happily hugging her eldest brother as Chuck her back.

"Hey kiddo, I got here as fast I can." Chuck said shutting the door. "And you must be Jenny?"

"Yes I must be." Jenny blushed while winking at him.

"Cool it Jenny." Joanie warned.

Then Chuck chuckles at them.

"So uh where are Richie and the Fonz?" Chuck asked.

"Richie is at practice and Fonzie still in the garage." Joanie told him.

"Hey, how about I take you girls to Arnold's huh?" Chuck asked.

"Sure, that'll be great!" Joanie smiled.

"I can't go because my mother doesn't want me to be late for dinner, see ya later Joanie." Jenny said.

"Bye." Joanie said as Jenny left.

"Ok grab coat." Chuck said as Joanie grabbed her coat.

Then they left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

At Arnold's Chuck and Joanie were sitting at the booth. "Then we won the championship!" Chuck to his little sister.

Then Joanie smiled.

"Sweet, proud of you big brother." Joanie said.

Just then group of girls, Joanie's bullies came in.

"Oh look girls, it's the geek." One of the girls said as they all laughed.

But Chuck glared at her.

"So, how much did she pay ya huh?" The girl asked her.

"He's my brother." Joanie told her.

"Oh you poor thing," She said to Chuck. "You shouldn't be allowed to look at that face."

Then Joanie looks down trying to stop the tears from coming and Chuck stood up angrily.

"Don't ya ever talk to my sister like that again?" Chuck yelled angry. "That's my baby sister you just insulted!"

"Chuck, can we just go please." Joanie begged.

"Let's go." Chuck said grabbing her hand and they left.

Chuck was so angry, he was angry with himself even more because he, his parents or the guys didn't know that Joanie was being bullied.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the Cunningham's household, Joanie was asleep cuddling in Richie's arms. "I can't believe this." Richie says sadly. "How can I not known this before?"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up Rich." Fonzie said to Richie.

"But she's my baby sister and I supposed to protect her." Richie said looking up.

"No I'm the oldest of the family, and I should've stayed home and protect her and Richard." Chuck said sitting on the couch.

"Fellas, it's neither of your faults." Fonzie told them. "It was so girls' fault for making our Joanie feel like this."

Then Richie looks down at Joanie.

"I'm sorry baby sister." Richie says as he kissed her forehead.

Just then Joanie woke up.

"Hmm, Richie?" Joanie asked.

"Yeah it's me." Richie said sitting Joanie up. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sad." Joanie admits.

"Joanie, why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Ralph asked her.

"I don't know." Joanie shrugs.

"Come on, there's gotta be a reason Shortcake." Fonzie told her.

Then Joanie looks up at them and looks down.

"I just thought nobody wouldn't care about me." Joanie told them.

"What?! Wouldn't care about you!? Of course we care; I call Chuck and drag his rear end because of you!" Richie snapped as he stood up. "You're our baby sister and it's our job to protect you!"

"Richard." Chuck scolded at Richie.

"Joanie, I cannot believe you would think that!" Richie yelled as he stormed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Fonzie offers as he ran outside. "Hey Cunningham! I wanna talk to ya!"

"Not now Fonzie, I'm not in the mood!" Richie snapped.

"Well you must not be because you just snapped at the Fonz." Fonzie said.

Then Richie calmed down.

"I'm sorry Fonzie," Richie apologized.

"It's alright." Fonzie said.

"It just made me so upset that Joanie, my baby sister thinks nobody wouldn't care about her!" Richie yelled.

"I know, but I think you probably scared her." Fonzie told him.

"I know, let's go back inside." Richie said.

Then the boys walked back inside.

"Listen Joanie, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." Richie said walking over to Joanie who stood up.

"It's ok." Joanie said as they hugged.

"It's just that…thinking you getting bullied…it kills me." Richie told her. "You're my baby sister and I love you so much."

"Me too." Chuck said as he hugged them both.

"I have great brothers." Joanie smiled.

Then the boys smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter! :) I know it's short.**

The next day Joanie and Jenny were walking up the school building, but were cut by Ginger and her friends. "Well look it here girls, it's the geek with her only friend." Ginger said as they laughed.

"How about ya get lost Ginger." Jenny said defending for Joanie.

"It's ok Jenny," Joanie said stopping her friend. "Listen Ginger, I don't what you say or think of me."

Then Ginger gave her the "Oh Really?" looks.

"So just step off because nobody isn't going to believe your story!" Joanie yelled defending for herself.

"Whatever, later loser." Ginger said as they left.

Then all of the kids cheered for Joanie.

"Joanie you did it, you stood up to Ginger." Jenny said.

"I did? I did!" Joanie smiled.

"Come on, let's go see the boys." Jenny winked.

"Right behind ya!" Joanie said as they walked up to the school building.

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
